The Family business
by Marry-black
Summary: Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, depuis la mort de leur père. Mais la chasse, elle, était toujours la même. Jouissive, excitante, quelque soit le gibier. AU


Petit truc écrit pour le kink meme spécial Halloween sur Livejournal, donc euh ben, attention aux thème abordés. Pour celle-ci je cherchais à faire un AU où Sam et Dean étaient des "vrais" criminels, et j'ai repensé à un épisode de Criminal Minds avec des frangins serial killers que j'ai trouvé pas mal...

Le kink pour celui-là était : UA Dark

Ils sont pas à moi  
Enjoy

* * *

Dean sortit son couteau et s'approcha de la jeune femme à genoux dans la clairière. Il retira le sac qu'elle avait sur la tête, libérant une cascade de cheveux bruns ondulés et dévoilant son visage maculé de larmes. Elle regardait partout alentours, les questions semblant se bousculer sur ses lèvres alors que Dean tranchait les liens qui retenaient ses chevilles et ses poignets. Dès qu'elle fut libre, elle envoya un coup de poing en direction de Dean avec un cri de rage. L'aîné des Winchester esquiva sans difficulté mais était agréablement surpris, ça allait être intéressant. A côté de lui, légèrement en retrait, Sam souriait, clairement amusé de la situation. Il avait fait le bon choix.

"Woh, garde ton énergie pour courir, tu vas en avoir besoin…"

Dean avait dit ça avait un petit sourire joyeux qui ne changea absolument rien, la demoiselle se jeta à nouveau sur lui en hurlant. Il évita à nouveau et l'envoya trébucher contre son pieds étendu. Pas compliqué d'avoir le dessus sur quelqu'un qui avait passé les trois dernières heures droguée et attachée. Elle se redressa rapidement pour faire face au canon du flingue que Dean venait de sortir de la ceinture de son jean. Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Sammy avait vraiment fait le bon choix.

"Je vais la faire simple, la miss. Tu as une heure d'avance pour te mettre à courir, ou te cacher, et puis on vient te chercher. Il doit pas être loin de midi, si tu tiens jusqu'à l'aube, tu es libre, si tu parviens à la route, tu es libre."

La jeune femme ravala sa salive avec difficulté, mais regarda au delà du canon de l'arme dans les yeux de Dean.

"Et sinon ?"

"Si mon frangin et moi on te trouve avant ça... On en parlera à ce moment-là tu crois pas ?"

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil enjôleur et tendit le poignard à Sam, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Le plus jeune attrapa l'arme et s'agenouilla près de leur nouvelle amie pour lui prendre le poignet. Elle se débattit un instant mais un coup d'oeil éloquent de Dean en direction de son arme la fit se calmer quasi instantanément. Un même petit sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres des deux frères au cri de douleur qui résonna dans la clairière déserte quand le couteau lui entailla la peau du bras. Sam rendit le poignard à son frère, lentement, sans lâcher le bras de la jeune femme qui commençait à trembler de tous ses membres.

Il se retourna vers elle, pour lui sourire, caresser doucement sa joue avant de poser les lèvres sur la plaie qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Dean souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents. Les réactions aux petites manies de Sammy étaient aussi diverses que variées, mais il aimait particulièrement ceux qui hurlaient. Ce long hurlement inarticulé, qui vous perçait les oreilles et vous déchirait le coeur, à la vue de ce colosse qui tétait une plaie béante comme il ferait le sein de sa mère. L'incompréhension, la peur, la douleur, le dégoût se mêlaient dans ce hurlement primaire, un peu comme celui qu'on pousserait en voyant un loup se mettre à vous dévorer les entrailles. Il le écouterait hurler des heures, il resterait bien là, à tenir en joue ces inconnus, pour que son petit frère assouvisse ce besoin bien précis. Pour qu'il se sente bien.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui avait poussé Sammy à en devenir si dépendant, au point de goûter le gibier avant chaque chasse. Lui-même appréciait le goût du sang, ou du moins ne le détestait pas, mais à en boire trop il avait envie de vomir, comme tout le monde. Sammy lui en avait besoin. Sammy n'était pas tout le monde. Il était spécial, il le comprenait, il avait besoin de Dean comme Dean avait besoin de Sam. Il était le parfait compagnon de chasse et depuis la mort de leur père, le seul.

"Sammy, ça suffit, elle va avoir besoin de ses forces pour courir."

Sam se redressa à contrecoeur, haletant, et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main alors que la brunette reculait sur les fesses pour s'éloigner au plus vite. Dean rangea son arme et jeta un oeil à leur victime du jour, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa montre.

"Une heure, à partir de maintenant."


End file.
